ftmagazinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Relikz/Archive 1
Welcome This is our secret website, I'm about to send -jay and DaRinor messages as well, I'll wait to send Ish one because I have to see if she is even going to take the position. I'll give her to the tenth to return, if she doesn't by then, you'll receive the graphics designer position until she comes back, and if she wants it when she does come back. Nothing against you or anything, I just really wanted Ish to handle the graphics. O, while I have your attention, can you create a word mark for the wiki. I want it to say Sorcerer Magazine Wiki not Secret Magazine wiki, and I'd like it to use the Sorcerer Magazine font. Also, do not forget to remove this wiki from your profile header once you edit! That's a good question.....which ever looks better to you. Sounds good. Your creativity knows no bonds, lol. Just kidding, thanks Reli. You should have. The boss would have loved that, lol. You've made my year! Thanks Reli! Hey! I watched the opening and the episode, give me some credit. Thank you, now, help me organize the Sorcerer Magazine page when you have the time. Check it out Check it out. PS question Quick... hmm... You chose "marquee tool", and use it to select a fragment of your picture, then give "feather" around 100 - to make the rounded corners, shift+ctrl+i or "select inverse", and then delete. That's all. 22:31, January 9, 2012 (UTC) No problem! 22:35, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Header Awesome idea!! Great, now where would these go exactly? Okay, thought so, just wanted to make sure. Though I don't think Ish can put hers on the cover page since the template creates extra space at the top of the page. Yeah, she'll be able to. Are you planning on getting off-line soon? Interview Good, well I need to interview your right quick. Tell us a little about yourself. How did you first discover the Fairy Tail Wiki? How great do you think our wiki is? What 5 tips would you give new users on the wiki? What would you like to see on our wiki that isn't already there? How long have you been an Administrator? Do you enjoy the job? Just get this back to me as soon as possible. Perfect! Thanks whore. Lol, you're my whore at least. Yes I read your interview whore! Re:Intruder Yeah, I see him/her. Wonder how he/she found it. Damn! I removed that ages ago. Yeah, I know, I screwed up. I'm going to contact wikia and have them rename the wiki without leaving a redirect. New Wiki This is the new wiki name. Be sure to remove it from your favorite wikis if it crops up. Re:Fanon That's a great idea! And I think Zico, Ash, and Persona would be glad to do this since it would give their wiki more publicity. It's for having a pretty little wordmark on our main page. :) I'd say Zico, though it really doesn't matter. None of them are going to make a move without getting the other's permission. Yep. They invited me to edit on the fanon wiki a little while back, but fanon's really not my forte so I don't edit there, but I do talk page stalk from time to time. :) Becuase I stalk talk page like it's nobody's business. :) I noticed. :) It all looked good to me. I also noticed that. :P Have you decided your third article yet? What did I tell you? None would agree without the other's permission. XD. Lol, guess I'll have to go for Header B... That FT symbol in it is overly stylish... Sorry Guild Master xD 23:39, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Third Page Sounds good to me! What are you polls going to be like? *gasps* Speculation on my wiki? Noooooooooo! Lol, I know. Just messing with ya. This Month in the Manga Hey, btw, you are going to handle DaRinor's "This Month in the Manga" article because I want it to look very similar to your "This Month in the Anime" article because I wanted people to consider them "sister articles" if that makes sense. I'd like the color scheme, however, to be like a dark blue (like navy) or gray. Mainly because I want it to contrast with your article. O, don't let that screw up your plans. If you want to do different colors for each month, by all means go ahead. And thanks, since you're one of the photoshop-whores, it's your duty to this wiki, lol. Ok-dokey (yes I just said that) sounds good. Meh, I like it I guess. The background throws me off slightly, but it's a good pic. 7/10. I won't be changing my avatar for a good long while. Yep. Lol, you're welcome. Sea Terror Hey, keep an eye out for him. He's probably going to try to edit on our wiki for a while since he is going to be blocked on the One Piece Wiki for like two weeks to a month. XD. Screenshot Hey, can you take a screenshot of Jakuho's Corner and show me how it looks from your end? Both. Good, ok, thanks, just wanted confirm something. That'll be awesome!! Be persistent and annoying! Go around to peoples talk pages and invite them! Tell them who you are, what it is and what it's for. Make sure to link everyone to your blog, which btw, I think you should have made into a project page since it's reoccurring, but whatever. Actually, I had logged off for a little bit and when I got back, it was already posted WHORE!! Twitter, you uncivilized whore, twitter. You're almost as bad as people who say that they "twit" not "tweet". And who cares, keep trying! or pick another article... That's because your fucking weird, and that's the spirit!! "nuff" is an abomination. But, anyway, I have to go, be back in like 20. Though since, over in your state, it's like 12:16, you might not be on, I'll tell you G'Nite just in case. Oooo, no classes for me either, though I still have to be on campus. :( But my girlfriend says I can come chill at her apartment, so that's at least something to look forward to. Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day to you too?! Lol. Nope, senior year in high school, but the high school I go to is a residential high school. It is specifically for students that are good in either math, science or a few other subjects. Next Month Where am I supposed to look to see next month's articles? :P 23:27, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I knew about the templates, but not about the specific one I'm looking for :P 23:30, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it was THAT one! 23:43, January 20, 2012 (UTC) No idea how to create those things... That's why I'm not managing my existing articles' graphics... :P 08:24, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I think Rai's already handling this, and you seem to already know this... And the other as well, to tell the truth :P 08:28, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Help "Pulls your sleeve" 22:37, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I've (supposedly... Don't know if it's supposed to have a conclusion of sort) finished my article regarding the manga, and I was wondering wheter you had time to create a pair of banners... One similar to those you already created, this time for last chapter, and the other similar to the one on your article, but for the manga... Maybe using the two-pages shot of Sabertooth from last chapter... 00:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks mate, take your time! =D And feel free to choose any significant manga image for the article's "cover"... I suggested Sabertooth because I think it would make for a fine cover, given their seemingly important role in the after-timeskip outlook, and having them as the starters might be somewhat "original", seeing as Fairy Tail's always on the lead... But that's just an opinion! Anyway, DaRinor's tired, so he's going to bed. Good night! =D 00:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Publication day... ... is getting closer and closer... 19:41, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Could you help me with the details of my articles when you have time? 19:54, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'd need help with the embellishment of this, and I was wondering wheter the colorscheme of this could be changed to something more... Green... ... On a side note... Beatrix Kiddo's been buried alive! O_o 20:04, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Damn Rai, when he gets back I'll have to rape him... Anyway, thanks! =D 20:09, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Beatrix made it out of the grave! Yay! =D 20:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Maybe I shouldn't tell you... It's something related to the film I linked above... If you don't remember something like that and haven't seen it, well... Don't check out which film it is! :P 20:29, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I'm watching Volume 2 again right now xD 20:39, January 30, 2012 (UTC) It's so cool I just jizzed-jizzed-jizzed in mah pants! It looks great, thanks! =D 20:51, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Here it's snowing, sot they sent us home sooner than usual! "Smirk" Is the Magazine coming out later today, or tomorrow? 13:25, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Bye! 13:29, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to notify a pair of minor things before the Magazine's published: *The first Issue's index has got too many headings for its size, and many of them end out of its rectangular section... Everything, as I'm sure you know, is found within the second "page" of the Magazine! *In your This Month in the Anime article, in the last section, where the "What the Fuck" issues are, the second one from the top is marked with the writing "Red eyes? Since when does the anime does this?"... Is that an unintentional mistake or it's some form of american english sentence? *In -jabberjay's Crocus Pocus article, one of the crosswords-like games' "questions" is "It is the world Porlyusica came from."... What's that supposed to be? I didn't find anything like that on the Wiki... How are our followers supposed to know? Does her name stem from some sort of medical plant or equipment? 19:51, January 31, 2012 (UTC) *It looks deformed to me... *Isn't it supposed to be "Since when does the anime do that?". *... What an ass... I read "word" instead of "world"... Sorry if I took so long... My dog just died, moments ago... 20:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. 20:22, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Two dogs and four cats, to be accurate... Now one dog and four cats. Thanks. 20:28, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, my parents are more of pet persons than I am... Still, most of the time it's nice to have them around. 20:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, is there anything I can help you with? The sentence with the double "does" is correct? Sorry, I'm more proficient in the use of British English than I am in American one... 20:40, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Anything I can do? 20:44, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll handle it. A thing I forgot is to add links to pages in the Month in the Manga article... Should I do it as well or it isn't necessary? 20:47, January 31, 2012 (UTC) The fair use rationale and licensing for the Naruto pictures is done. 20:59, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I'll upload them now, alright? 21:02, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, wrote my message before reading yours. 21:05, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Which licensing am I supposed to use for a Deviantart picture? What about a photo? 21:13, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Uploaded the pictures and added both fair use and licensing to all of them... Though some were so mysterious that the fair use came out rather incomplete... 21:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC) That "do everything" stands for "adding fair use and rationale to the pictures found there"? 21:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Aye sir! 21:35, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Not supposed to upload jay's avatar? Already there? Yeah, guess so... 21:36, January 31, 2012 (UTC) You're right, my fault. Banner's up, what's next? 21:40, January 31, 2012 (UTC) How should I name them? Are those names fine or I should name them something like "Sorcerer Magazine/pagename"...? 21:45, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Adding "Template:pagename" before the page's name is all it takes for the page to actually be a template, right? 21:48, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Alright, they should have been added correctly! 21:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I'll upload its header, alright? 21:58, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I thought so, everything's done. What's next? 22:00, January 31, 2012 (UTC) If I wasn't so absent-minded, chatting with me wouldn't be that fun! Next one! 22:04, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Why the hell didn't she use the same filenames present on the Wiki which I used? Grrrrrrr! 22:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) But others are!!! 22:14, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Uff, girls and their words... 22:17, January 31, 2012 (UTC) What about - Elfman's despair.jpg this? I think we have it on the Wiki... 22:18, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I haven't got long left, tomorrow we'll be having an history test and a latin translation. 22:25, January 31, 2012 (UTC) One of my articles seeing the footlights... Thrilling! Anything else? 22:31, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok, it's here. Done? 22:37, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Done. 22:42, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Yup, I noticed. Guess I'll have to wait tomorrow for my beloved fans' applause, 'cause here it's super-ultra-insanely-school late and tomorrow I've got two tests. That said... Good night! =D 22:47, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Banner Hey since Ish is inactive at the moment, do you think you could make me a few Banner options for my article? Using some of these images (#1, #2, #3,#4,#5,#6,#7 or any images from Erza vs. Azuma)? And could it say "Fighting Festival"? Ooooo. I would've known that....but I wasn't here... Colors When you think of Jellal, what colors come to your mind? I was thinking along the lines of blue and yellow as well. I'm going to experiment for a while. Yeah, I noticed that you didn't publish it with the magazine. Using them for what? Lol, I think we are having a slight miscommunication. I remember the stick figures. Are you asking me if I still plan on using them on the Magazine page? Okay, I get it now.......I think. XD So what do you want to use the stick figures for? (which is what I meant by "Use them for what?") Don't you dare talk about my babies!!! I'm going to upload them now and put them on the wiki! Good, hope everything works out for the best. I think I'm going to head to bed now. 'Nite whore. Lol, good nite, and remember my deleting friend, payback's a bitch. Reminder Don't forget, I want a rough draft of all articles by the 20th. If you won't be able to be online on the 20th, then post it on the site on the 19th. Thanks. Leaving I'll still drop by once in a while, but I won't be able to do major contributions. Medication's more important than internet, I guess, so my parents are prioritizing my health. The details are on Rai's talk page. And don't worry about the sausage fest. You all have a woman inside of you! XD 12:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ahem *cough*denial*cough* Oh, hi. Just passing through! 09:42, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Drafts I need some rough drafts from someone. Your TMITA article is not done. :( Excuses are like butt holes Reli, but take your time, mine aren't done either. Because I'm only one person, and I don't have an endless amount of phrases! Touche. :( Crap, I forgot! We need to think of something to do for it! That sounds good, and each of us will, of course, be someone different. Hmmm.... now the question is what will those five questions be, we could do three relevant, two irrelevant. Just left him a message. Guys, aren't the ones asking questions supposed to be other users? O_o 20:31, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright... And I'll get to impersonate a character, right? (While I wait for your reply, I'll have a shower :P) 20:34, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah probably. I will create something, give me a minute. 20:53, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Back, fresh and clean! You already know which character I'd like to impersonate, don't you? 21:01, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Cooooooome on... It's easy... 21:11, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Nope... Didn't know its meaning until some minutes ago... :P 21:21, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Obviously I did xD 21:24, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Was I supposed to come up with questions? 21:26, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Lol, just joking! I knew of the matter, and, despite not being perfectly aware of what you meant by "Relevant" and "Irrelevant" in such case, I already came up with some (still schematic) questions: Makarov: Concept of “Guild” in real world Laxus: Speed of lighning? Cana: Your measurements? Bickslow: Seidr Magic, real and comments on Nab’s Magic Freed: Are you French? Gray: Where do you get the ice from your Ice-Make from? Do you freeze the water in the air? Wendy: Would your Magic be at its peak in Amazonia, due to the clean air? 21:31, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Ooooh... You wanted banal questions... Got it... >.< 21:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Darn, which questions I'm supposed to come up like that? Something like "What is required to enter Fairy Tail"? 21:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC) But... Should those questions be addressed to particular characters? 21:46, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Be careful, if you remain unsure for too long, the Boogeyman might sodomize you! 21:49, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Wouldn't that complicate things? Sounds good to me. Mhm... What kind of random questions? (PS: If you're wondering why my previous post had that strange layout... Edit conflict with Rai :P) 22:07, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright! Then, again... *"Where do the concept of "Guild" stems from?" *And, that could do it... "Will the world end in 2012?" 22:13, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Each question can be answered by a single character, or at least two characters can't interact in the answer? 22:19, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Fairy Advice Alright, give me a minute or so. Alright, let's use the first question as an example: *"What is required to enter Fairy Tail?" *'Laxus Dreyar': Uh? You've got to be damn strong! We don't want weaklings for nakama! (The second part should be familiar :P) *'Makarov Dreyar': LAXUS! Please, don't listen to my impulsive nephew! All you need to do is to have faith and believe in friendship... Also, all girls are well accepted! Especially if they've got nice boo... Ahem, I mean, hearts!" *'Laxus Dreyar': Tsk, horny geezer... 22:26, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Guess that's an option... 22:33, February 20, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by the second question and the fourth question is kinda meh. :Yeah, I got that much, but the official part threw me off. And ok, I'll ask him. Fairy Advice Fairy Advice: *Nerves of Steel (personal opinion). *Official not but Erza could give you a cute 5 day crash training from hell *Not mentioned. Particularly not. *"Guild" itself? From the people weakness. Alone they feel nothing but unsecurity. *Nah. Believe me I survived many of them. by 22:48, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Seems to be Gajeel. Erza Scarlet What is required to enter Fairy Tail? *Be a loyal fighter who cares about your friends above all else. Can the Fairy Tail Mages receive official training by their fellow guildmates? *Sure, I've whipped Natsu and Gray into shape over the years. Girls who can afford to pay the rent have Fairy Hills. What about boys? Is there a male dormitory? *Boys all staying together? You mean like a sleep over for guys? That's a bit inappropriate isn't it. Do you think the anime should portray blood? *Of course, what's the point of me shedding so much blood if it's never shown. Will the world end in 2012? *No, as long as we have each other, we can overcome any obstacle, even the "supposed" end of the world. Man, you really know how to kill off an artist's creativity... :P 00:13, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Lol, sorry, I'm not too creative. :That's obvious! What random guy would I be if some of my answeres made too much sence? : 00:25, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Mirajane What is required to enter Fairy Tail? *Nothing really, we'll happily accept anyone!! Can the Fairy Tail Mages receive official training by their fellow guildmates? *Hmmm....well, I taught Lisanna and Elfman some of their techniques, does that count? Girls who can afford to pay the rent have Fairy Hills. What about boys? Is there a male dormitory? *Yep, but no one stays in it, Master opened one up not too long ago, but nobody wanted to pay the rent he was charging. Do you think the anime should portray blood? *Well, that'd be a bit scary for children watching the show wouldn't it? Will the world end in 2012? *What's 2012? Is that a year or something? Re:Relacion Seis This, my friend, is why it's not good to stalk. That page is not the actual page for the Relacion Seis, Tutles is working on that, that was just me brainstorming requirements. For shame Reli, for shame. :P I do stalk everything, and lol, we're both so secretive. Not really, mine was kinda out in the open, but, similar principle! Nope, good ol' fashion talk page. Though, I'm going to start using chat now that they have private chats fixed. Re: Fairy Advice What is required to enter Fairy Tail? *'Cana:' Booze! *'Lucy:' Love and Loyalty! Can the Fairy Tail Mages receive official training by their fellow guildmates? *'Cana:' Not unless there's booze or some other form of compensation involved. *'Lucy:' That's a good idea. The stronger ones can help out those who aren't as strong (like me...) in the rough spots. It's scary if it's Erza though... Girls who can afford to pay the rent have Fairy Hills. What about boys? Is there a male dormitory? *'Cana:' Nah. Most of the boys just pass out in the guild basement. *'Lucy:' Come to think of it... is there? Do you think the anime should portray blood? *'Cana:' Hell yeah! Being a Mage isn't just about pretty flashes of lights. There's gore in it too! *'Lucy:' *shiver* Even I'' think blood is kind of creepy... '''Will the world end in 2012?' *'Cana:' My alcohol doesn't expire, so the world won't either! *'Lucy:' Hahahaha! The world's not going to end yet! ...or is it? It's not, right? Right? I feel like this needs some more work... 12:06, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I told you that you have a womanly side, Reli-chan XD 08:51, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Not working for me either. Let's try your testing wiki, and if that doesn't work, I'll tell ya later. Userpage When you get a chance, check out my userpage on the main wiki, and you can reply there. I never asked you to vote? O_o I said check out my userpage. What do you mean?! How do you know? Wow, you can't have secrets anymore can you? Well, I guess I'll move it, but that ass hole person could just google it again couldn't they? Jakuho You know what I think happened? A certain user was trying (quite unsuccessfully) to find one of my test wikis, and saw our magazine wiki plastered on google, and so that user is trying to have the wiki moved so that we don't get discovered! Or, A certain user or another user found it and you're deciding to keep it a secret. Tell him he's being retarded and as long as he keeps his mouth shut and doesn't look for it again, he's fine. I mean the former. Reminder! Hey everyone, we've reached the conclusion of another great month. I would personally like to congratulate you all on your hard work on the Magazine, and I want to remind everyone that all articles should be complete by tomorrow! We will be publishing it tomorrow afternoon. I want all templates created and all pictures uploaded by 2/29/12 at 3:30 U.T.C. (Reli, for you this would be 2/28/12 at 10:30 at night (for me it would be 9:30 at night)) If you are not sure when this time is, look at the clock on our main wiki beside your avatar. If everyone is not done, I will probably hold the release just a little bit. Also I have a new rule that I want us all to follow next month, it's a hassle, but you'll all get over it I'm sure. I want you guys to start using the Fair use rationale and licensing templates on this site as well. The reason is that sometimes we aren't able to be online when it's time to upload our pictures to the main wiki and if you haven't done your rationales, someone else has to do it for you. Mhm... Really don't know... Maybe Rufus using the spell which the chapter was named after, or Lucy casting Urano Metria... Think those might be the most fitting ones... 14:36, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Alright, considering the whole matter, I think it's the best choice too. 19:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) It depends. Are you still a whore? 20:03, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Liar! You're the Anime Whore, are you trying to deny your nature???!!! First the squirrel... And now... This... 20:10, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Whore Tisk tisk. Why am I not surprised? I'll delay the release until you, the only person unprepared, are ready. :) Sure whore, have you put the rationales and licensing on your images? I don't want to be stuck with that job. :( Though I will if you have to go.